


Naughty Saint Nick

by rons_pigwidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Santa porn, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/rons_pigwidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's been a naughty boy this year, and Santa Draco is about to give him just what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Saint Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published in 2010.

Ron was sat up in bed on Christmas Eve, waiting for his lover to _finally_ finish in the toilet and come to bed. After more than half an hour of patient (or not so patient if truth be told) waiting, he was relieved to hear the creak of the bathroom door and turned to—well, he wasn't exactly certain _what_ he was looking at. It was definitely Draco standing there in the doorway, but instead of the pajamas trousers Ron had been expecting to see, he was dressed in what Ron could only describe as a disturbingly sexy Father Christmas. The suit was crushed red velvet, skin-tight, and trimmed in white fur of unknown origin. He had foregone hair products Ron concluded, as his normally slicked-straight blonde hair fell in soft curls around his face, and it was topped with a jaunty red and white Santa hat leant to one side, white puff ball dangling near his cheek. For a moment, Ron was speechless, and with every passing second of silence, Draco's smirk widened.

"You like?" he asked, voice low and sexy, aimed right at Ron's groin. Ron gurgled in the back of his throat before he was able to collect himself and swallow, hard.

"What—why are you dressed up like a slag Santa?"

Draco rolled his eyes and began to slink towards the bed, Ron's eyes glued to his velvet-covered body. "I am not a slag. I'm Santa's younger, sexier counterpart, meant to judge sexy gay men and punish those who are found to have been naughty." He slipped onto the bed and crawled, cat-like, over Ron's legs and up his torso until they were nose to nose.

"Punish?" Ron asked, voice husky with arousal.

"Mmm, punish. You are my first stop. Do you think you've been naughty or nice?" The innuendo in that question would have been funny, but the look Draco was giving him did funny things to his insides and he was too distracted to laugh.

"Naughty?" There was not much assurance in the question.

Draco's smirk turned into an evil grin and one hand slid down to wrap around Ron's erection, peeking out from beneath the sheets. "You think you've been a naughty boy this year, do you? Do you think I should punish you?" Ron could only get out a nod as Draco's hand squeezed his shaft, hard, and having been hard for the entire half an hour that he awaited Draco's arrival, he nearly passed out in relief. Draco chuckled and licked the tip of his nose. "You're cute when you're frustrated. I think I'd like to see more." Without warning, Ron's hands were lifted and magically shackled to the bedposts, leaving him immobile. Eyes wide, he tugged at the restraints, but there was no room for movement. Draco met his frustrated glare with another grin. There was another burst of magic and Ron felt tight constriction around the base of his cock. He looked down to find a taught red and green flashing cock ring around his shaft and balls. Fuck, he hated those things.

"Please no, love."

"Ah, ah, ah, no complaining. You told me to punish you and that is exactly what I intend to do." He leant down and took Ron's mouth in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth. Ron groaned and arched up for more, only to be rebuffed by Draco pulling away and slipping back off the bed. "Would you like to see what Santa has under his suit?" he asked, tugging teasingly at his furry lapel. Ron's eyes locked on the pale patch of skin revealed underneath. Seeing Draco naked was his favorite thing ever and Draco never disappointed. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to pull apart the buttons, letting the fabric drape away from his body and exposing his chest, inch by agonizing inch. Once the jacket was open completely, Draco let it slide down to the floor, eyes never leaving Ron's ravenous face. He turned around, fingering the waist band of the skin-tight velvet trousers. He bent at the waist, reaching to unclasp and remove first one, and then the other of the heeled black leather ankle boots he wore. He straightened, only to bend back down as he tugged the trousers down and off, giving Ron an excellent view of his arse, and more specifically, a small peek at his pert little hole.

Ron groaned again and shifted restlessly against the sheets, hoping for some sort of friction. Draco tsked as he crawled back on the bed and over Ron, licking at a nipple on his way up to his face. Ron shifted again, breath caught. "Draco…"

"That's Santa to you, Mr. Weasley." He kissed him again, tongue snaking into his mouth and taking over. They kissed for a long time, tongues playing and teasing each other, Draco's hands buried in thick, red hair. It was fantastic, and almost enough for Ron to forget that he was strung up and unable to come. The scenario came back to him quickly, as Draco's tongue left his mouth and trailed a path down his chin and over his Adam's apple, across his collar bone, to his nipples, where teeth tugged one after another. He arched up off the bed, moaning. He could feel the grin against his skin as Draco's mouth moved further south, stopping just before his erection.

Gray eyes peeked up at him with false innocence as his mouth hovered just out of reach of the pink, swollen head. "Hmm… what should I do now?" he asked, voice lilting in an impression of an innocent virgin. The wicked glint in his eyes ruined the affect though. Ron canted his hips up to reach that wanton mouth, but Draco moved his head just in time, smirking. "Did you want me to…?"

"Fuck, yes. Suck me off," Ron breathed out, thrusting his hips up once more before firm hands pushed them down to the bed. Draco's tongue was already tracing the head, and Ron was overwhelmed in pleasure at the gentle sensation. Before he could think, Draco's mouth had engulfed him and he was half-way down his throat, Draco's nose in wiry curls. He cried out and banged his head against the headboard. Draco hummed against him, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure down his shaft and through his body. He tugged against his restraints, wanting desperately to run his hands through those soft, blond curls peaking out of the red Santa hat. The hat began to bob with Draco's head, white puff ball bouncing against his thigh, and Ron lost all ability to think. He fought against the hands pressing down his hips to no avail, and still the pleasure built and built without any hope of relief.

Sometime later, whether it was hours or minutes later Ron couldn't tell, Draco pulled back, smirk back on his lips. He crawled back up Ron's body, tongue slithering out to trace his jaw line. "Are you ready to come?" he whispered into Ron's ear, voice low and throaty from use. Ron could only nod, beyond speech. There was another lick to his throat and a flash of hope that he was going to get to come, but then Draco pulled entirely away and lay on his back at the foot of the bed, completely out of Ron's reach. Ron whimpered and tugged uselessly at his restraints. Draco ignored his protest, making himself comfortable and spreading his legs so that Ron had a perfect view of his pert, pink hole. Ron was so distracted with his new view that he hadn't been paying attention to what Draco was doing until two lube-slicked fingers met his eyes. He watched as they swirled around the hole, rubbing lube around it, making it glisten. He heard Draco moan and watched his hips move up to meet the teasing fingers. Slowly, sensually, they slid inside, one after another, and Ron's groan of appreciation met with Draco's as they slid home. They began to thrust in and out, just as slowly as everything else Draco had done that night. He chanced a glance up and was entranced at the look of unbridled ecstasy on his pale features.

"Fuck…" he murmured, squirming to get closer, to touch. A third finger joined the two already buried deep inside Draco's arse, and his moans grew louder as he fucked himself on them. Ron was nearly crawling out of his skin with the need to touch him, but all he could do was watch.

After an agonizingly long time, the fingers left his arse and his hooded eyes met Ron's. "Are you ready for Santa to sit on your lap?" The question was husky, almost too low to hear, but it sent Ron into a frenzy of desire. He squirmed and pulled and fought for a chance to touch. Draco grinned and climbed onto his lap, thighs on either side of his hips. He leaned down to take Ron's mouth once more in a heated kiss that left them both panting. In the middle of his kiss, a pale hand wrapped around his shaft and he was engulfed in the tight, slick heat of his lover's arse. He groaned into Draco's mouth, struggling to reach for him, but unable to. Draco grinned against his mouth, hands coming to rest atop his shoulders as he lifted himself back up and nearly off his shaft before sliding back down. Ron cursed and moved in the only way he could, thrusting up to meet Draco's downward motions. They moved together like that, slowly at first, and then quickening the pace as the tension built up.

Soon Draco was keening and calling out his name, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm took him. His arse clenched around Ron's shaft, constricting him in pulses, sending flash after flash of pleasure through him until he couldn't take it anymore, and in a burst of wandless magic all his restraints dissipated. He growled and lifted Draco clear off the bed, flipping them over and lifting pale legs onto his shoulders. Draco cried out helplessly, still taken by his orgasm too much to have comprehended why he was on his back. Ron took the opportunity to thrust deep inside him, lifting his hips into the air. He managed only a few more thrusts before his was coming, finally, spilling inside his lover in hot bursts of liquid, stars blinding his vision momentarily.

It was long minutes before they came down, both panting and sweaty and kissing as though each other's mouths were oxygen and they couldn't breathe. After a while, they pulled apart, Ron dropping Draco's legs onto the bed and moving onto his elbows to lean over him. He pushed the Santa hat away, dropping it off the side of the bed. Draco shifted to a more comfortable position and lent up to kiss him. "Did I play a good Santa?"

Laughter filled the bedroom and Ron kissed him once more, moving to the side and propping himself up on one elbow. "You were bloody fantastic, love. An excellent surprise."

Draco preened, pleased with himself. "Good. Happy Christmas." He turned and curled into Ron's side, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Ron ran his fingers through the soft curls he so rarely got to see, and sighed to himself, happy.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the pale locks.

Draco made a content noise and wriggled closer. "Go to sleep now. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can wake up and open presents tomorrow. I'm expecting something shiny and fabulous from you, you know." Not one to argue, Ron did just that, mind flashing to the small velvet box tucked under the tree. Shiny and fabulous indeed.


End file.
